Wizard Mizgog/Dialogue
Before starting Imp catcher * Wizard Mizgog: Hello there ** Give me a quest! *** Player: Give me a quest! *** Wizard Mizgog: Give me a quest what? **** Give me a quest please ***** Player: Give me a quest please ***** Wizard Mizgog: Well seeing as you asked nicely ***** Wizard Mizgog: I could do some help ***** Wizard Mizgog: The wizard Grayzag next door decided he didn't like me ***** Wizard Mizgog: So he cast of spell of summoning ***** Wizard Mizgog: And summoned hundred of little imps ***** Wizard Mizgog: These imps stole all sorts of my things ***** Wizard Mizgog: Most of these things I don't really care about ***** Wizard Mizgog: They're just eggs and balls of string and things ***** Wizard Mizgog: But they stole my 4 magical beads ***** Wizard Mizgog: There was a red one, a yellow one, a black one and a white one ***** Wizard Mizgog: These imps have now spread out all over the kingdom ***** Wizard Mizgog: Could you get my beads back for me ***** Player: I'll try ***** (Quest start) **** Give me a quest or else ***** Player: Give me a quest or else ***** Wizard Mizgog: Or else what? You'll attack me? ***** Wizard Mizgog: Hahaha **** Just stop messing around and give me a quest ***** Player: Just stop messing around and give me a quest ***** Wizard Mizgog: Ah now you're assuming I have one to give ** Most of your friends are pretty quiet aren't they? *** Player: Most of your friends are pretty quiet aren't they? *** Wizard Mizgog: Yes they've mostly got their heads in the clouds *** Wizard Mizgog: Thinking about magic Without all beads * Wizard Mizgog: So how are you doing finding my beads? * Player: I've not found any yet * Wizard Mizgog: Well get on with it * Wizard Mizgog: I've lost a white bead, a red bead, a black bead and a yellow bead * Wizard Mizgog: Go kill some imps With some beads (Note it does not depend which beads have been found) * Wizard Mizgog: So how are you doing finding my beads? * Player: I have found some of your beads * Wizard Mizgog: Come back when you have them all * Wizard Mizgog: The four colours of beads I need * Wizard Mizgog: Are red,yellow,black and white * Wizard Mizgog: Go chase some imps With all beads * Wizard Mizgog: So how are you doing finding my beads? * Player: I've got all four beads * Player: It was hard work I can tell you * Wizard Mizgog: Give them here and I'll sort out a reward *''(You give four coloured beads to Wizard Mizgog)'' * Wizard Mizgog: Here's you're reward then * ''Wizard Mizgog: An Amulet of accuracy'' *''(The Wizard hands you an amulet)'' *''(Well done. You have completed the Imp catcher quest)'' * the player advance any magic level *(You just advanced X magic level!) *''(You haved gained 1 quest point!)'' Post quest * Got any more quests? ** Player: Got any more quests? ** Wizard Mizgog: No Everything is good with the world today * Most of your friends are pretty quiet aren't they? ** Player: Most of your friends are pretty quiet aren't they? ** Wizard Mizgog: Yes they've mostly got their heads in the clouds ** Wizard Mizgog: Thinking about magic Category:Quest dialogues Category:Imp Catcher